LA PROPOSICION Y LA SORPRESA
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Harry planea algo muy especial para Ginny por su sexto aniversario, lo que no sabe es que ella también tiene una sorpresa para él.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Éste pequeño relato es obra de Livia Scofield Miller, o sea mío.**

_**Los pensamientos están escritos en cursiva.**_

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Ginny Weasley.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

- Porque tardas tanto? Que estás haciendo? – me quejé. Llevaba ya casi veinte minutos esperando.

- Yo? Nada. Solo estoy buscando mi cartera.

- Ya llevo yo dinero.

- No. Te dije que te iba a invitar a un helado, por lo que tengo que pagar yo. Aquí está! – exclamó Harry saliendo del dormitorio, con la cartera en la mano. – Nos vamos?

- Claro. – dije cogiendo mi bolso y mi chaqueta. – debo recordarte que me toca conducir a mi?

- No me lo recuerdes. – harry me dio las llaves del coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto de mala gana.

Mi cuñada Fleur, la esposa de mi hermano Bill, estaba embarazada. Harry había apostado a que sería un niño y yo dije que sería una niña. Y así fue. Nació una preciosa niña, por lo que durante el próximo mes sería yo quien conduciría su coche cada vez que Harry y yo tuviéramos una cita.

- Ginny, no vayas tan deprisa. – no dejaba de quejarse, y estaba segura de que solo lo hacía para que me cansara de oírle y le dejara conducir a él.

- No vas a conducir, así que cállate y disfruta del paseo. – dije acariciando su mano, que tenía sobre su pierna. – por donde voy ahora? – Harry solo me había dicho que íbamos a ir a un lugar muy especial, por lo que supuse que lo del helado solo era una trola. _Me pregunto de qué se trata._

- Hacia la derecha, luego otra vez a la derecha y, en cuanto veas que se termina el camino, ya podrás parar. – dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla con aire impaciente.

Tardamos unos quince minutos más en llegar a un pueblecito que era realmente muy bonito. Por la ropa de la gente, me imaginé que se trataba de un pueblo muggle._ Por eso no quería que nos apareciésemos._

Nos bajamos del coche y caminamos unos diez minutos por el pueblo hasta que, de repente, Harry me tapó los ojos.

- Que estás haciendo?

- Sorpresa. – dijo llevándome a ciegas durante un rato más. – siéntate. – dijo ayudándome a sentarme en el suelo. No me había sentado directamente sobre el suelo, sino que parecía que estuviera sobre una manta. – ya puedes mirar. – dijo aun sin descubrirme los ojos.

Retiré sus manos de mis ojos y vi que estábamos en un prado. Delante de nosotros sobre la manta, había un montón de comida y una enorme caja envuelta el papel de regalo.

- Algo raro está pasando. Tú nunca te acuerdas de nuestro aniversario. – dije mirándolo primero a él y después al regalo.

Ah! Si! olvidé decir que era nuestro aniversario. Hacía ya seis años que salíamos juntos. Los mejores seis años de mi vida. Bueno, sin tener en cuenta las desgracias que nos azotaron hacía seis años, cuando logramos acabar con la persona que amenazaba nuestras vidas.

- Nada raro pasa. – dijo como si nada. – Hermione me pegó por no acordarme y lo he montado a última hora. – dijo, aunque no me miró. En definitiva, algo estaba pasando. – porque no comemos algo?

- Vale. – solo acepté porque Harry no me había dejado desayunar y me moría de hambre.

Comimos en silencio durante un buen rato. Me fijé en que Harry no dejaba de mirar hacía unos árboles, como si algo hubiera tras ellos. Aproveché su momento de despiste para levantarme en busca de mi regalo. Mi paciencia se había agotado.

- Alto ahí! – exclamó Harry, lanzándose sobre mi.

Ambos caímos al suelo, él encima de mi, riendo por lo bajo.

- Es que no puedo hacer algo especial por la chica que quiero? – dijo apartando un mechón de pelo que me cubría los ojos.

Me obligué a relajarme y llevé mis manos a sus mejillas, le di un breve beso en los labios y me sonrió de nuevo.

- Claro que si. Perdona por no fiarme de ti y creer que estabas tramando algo.

- Perdonada – volvió a sentarse en el suelo y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo, sin soltar mi mano en ningún momento. – Ginny, llevamos ya seis años saliendo juntos y te he dicho muy pocas veces lo mucho que te quiero.

- No hace falta que me lo digas, ya se que me quieres. – le interrumpí. Él puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios, pidiendo que le dejara continuar. – perdona.

- Se que sabes que te quiero, y quiero que sepas que deseo pasar toda mi vida a tu lado. Ten mi regalo.

Me dio la gran caja, que apenas pesaba nada, y empecé a abrirla con paciencia fingida, ya que ya estaba deseando ver lo que había dentro. No pude evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa al ver una pequeña caja negra en el interior de la caja. Metí la mano para cogerla y unas pequeñas lucecitas empezaron a brillar a mí alrededor. Se alzaron al cielo y formaron tres palabras. Harry cogió la cajita de mis manos y se arrodilló delante de mí.

- Que dices?

Aun no se como pude levantarme para lanzarme a sus brazos y besarle. Empecé a temblar de los nervios y hable como pude, no sin esfuerzos.

- Claro que quiero!! - - grité, abrazándole de nuevo, haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo y le besé con todo el deseo que sentía en ese momento dentro de mi. – deseo casarme contigo. – dije sin dejar de besarle.

- Ginny, cálmate, tenemos compañía. – dijo Harry, aun no se como, ya que yo no había despegado mis labios de los suyos.

Volví un poco la cabeza y vi a Ron y Hermione, que se iban acercando a nosotros con timidez. Me levanté de un salto y Harry hizo lo mismo, colocándose bien las gafas, ya que se le habían quedado torcidas.

- Enhorabuena? – preguntó tímidamente mi hermano, acercándose a mi con los brazos abiertos. Me acerqué a él y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

- Gracias. – le susurré al oído.

Hermione me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Liberé a Ron de mi abrazo y fue a abrazar a Hermione.

- Felicidades! Déjame ver el anillo.

- Ay! No lo tengo! – exclamé dándome la vuelta a tiempo para ver a Harry acercarse con el anillo.

Puso el anillo en mi dedo y no pude evitar lanzarme de nuevo a su cuello, para besarle con más pasión que nunca.

Oí un carraspeo a mis espaldas seguido de un grito de queja por parte de Ron. Al parecer, Hermione le había dado una colleja. Los cuatro nos pusimos a reír ante la situación, pero mi risa no era por eso, y Hermione lo sabía. Ella también se reía por otra cosa.

- Harry, tengo algo importante que contarte. – dije tomando su mano.

- Dime.

Llevé su mano hacia mi vientre y le miré a los ojos, esperando una reacción.

- Oh dios mío! – exclamó Ron, llevándose otra colleja por parte de Hermione – deja de pegarme.

Me estás queriendo decir que voy a ser padre? – dijo Harry. _No le ha costado nada adivinarlo. _Parecía asustado.

Ron comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

- Vaya cara que se te ha quedado, tío. – empezó a decir.

- Tú no te rías tanto Ronald, porque Ginny no es la única que esta embarazada. – dijo Hermione, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Harry parecía haber reaccionado, porque ahora era él el que se reía, mirando la cara de susto de mi hermano. Le di un codazo en las costillas y se calló de golpe. Fui hacia Ron y vi como Hermione se acercaba a Harry. Ambas les abrazamos y hablamos a la vez.

- Felicidades papás. – dijimos las dos empezando a reír con disimulo.

Les soltamos y las dos nos marchamos hacia el pueblo, dejando atrás a los futuros padres y, en mi caso, a mi futuro marido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

**Bueno, aquí está mi primera historia sobre Harry Potter.**

**Tengo otra en proceso, que espero poder avanzar un poco antes de empezar a colgarla.**

**Creo que ha quedado bastante potable. Pensé en hacer pov harry, pero creo que no va a hacer falta. O si?**

**Espero vuestra opinión. Haber que tal os ha parecido.**

**Esto es lo que se consigue al aburrirse una en el trabajo. Jeje.**

**Nos leemos!!**

_***Livia Scofield Miller.**_


End file.
